


We’re Alone Now

by superpotterdiaries27



Category: The Umbrella Academy (Comics), The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Post-Season/Series 01, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:27:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25552042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpotterdiaries27/pseuds/superpotterdiaries27
Summary: How the siblings react to time travelling to the 1960s.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8





	We’re Alone Now

**Luther**

He lands in 1962. Starts working as a driver for the owner of a burlesque bar and is forced to box in an underground boxing ring. And eventually, he feel like he has a purpose. He still misses the moon and he can’t help but think

_This really fucking sucks._

**Diego**

He lands in 1963 and gets locked up in a psychiatric ward. Of course, _of fucking course_ , out of all of his siblings, he just had to get the shortened of the stick. And eventually, he forms a friendship with another woman stuck in this hell-hole who goes by the name of Lila. He thinks he might like her more than a friend. He still misses Eudora and he can’t help but think

_This really fucking sucks._

**Allison**

She lands in 1961. Right smack in the Civil Rights Movement. She can’t even use her voice to rumor these fucking racists. And eventually she meets a sweet man named Raymond who loves for who she is and not for what she can do. She still misses her daughter, Claire and she can’t help but think

_This really fucking sucks._

**Klaus**

He lands in 1960. He realizes that Dave is alive in this timeline and wants to go see him but Ben stops him. Says something about how that can fuck up the timeline. And eventually, he ends up starting a cult, which Ben disapproves of but Ben can fuck off. He still misses Dave and he can’t help but think

_This really fucking sucks._

**Five**

He lands in 1963. Runs into Hazel, who tells him that another apocalypse is supposed to happen. Why is he even surprised? The apocalypse will never be over for him. And eventually he starts working on his equations and figures out a way to get all his siblings together. He still misses Delores and he can’t help but think

_This really fucking sucks._

**Ben**

He lands in 1960. Right along with Klaus, who gets into an argument with him over a cult. So, he leaves Klaus alone for the first time in a while. And eventually, he starts trying to make himself visible. He still misses Klaus and being able to see his other siblings and he can’t help but think

_This really fucking sucks._

**Vanya**

She lands in 1963. She can’t remember anything about her past. She doesn’t know how she got here. But after being run over, a nice woman named Sissy and her son takes her in. And eventually, she starts working as their nanny and a relationship between her and Sissy blooms. But she still misses someone (or maybe more than someone, her memory is quite fuzzy on that part) and she can’t help but think that

_This really fucking sucks._

**Luther, Diego, Allison, Klaus, Five, Ben, & Vanya**

_This really fucking sucks_

Because

The world is about to end

_Again_

But at least they’re together now.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:  
> Please review.  
> Thank you,


End file.
